I'll Catch a Grenade for Ya
by ashieluffschu
Summary: Sam will do anything to make Kurt fall in love with him. But first he has to find out why does Kurt hate the word love?


**Title: I'll catch a Grenade for Ya**

**Author: ashiethewriter**

**Rating: PG-13  
**

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): Sam/Kurt**

**Author Notes: The song "Grenade" always makes me think of Sam and Kurt. I hope someone on YouTube decides to make a Kum video with this song. **

**Warning: Language, intense situations, craziness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee because if I did, Sam and Kurt would be fucking, Rachael would be out and Mercedes would get the solos. Also I do not own the song "Grenade"; I would marry it if I did (:**

**Summary: Sam would do anything…ANYTHING…for Kurt. **

Love doesn't always have to be expressive, does it? One can love someone from afar. One can hide in the shadows and admire a person's beauty and just imagine all the things they would do to them, if they got their hands on them. The way one would touch the person's beautiful body, kiss their luscious lips, make them writhe underneath one.

Sam doesn't know how long he has been standing there with his locker open but his eyes are fixated at the one person who is six lockers away from his own. Sam's happiness knows no boundaries right now seeing the person back at McKinley High. But there's a shadow of sadness over the person's face and this is bothering Sam. He doesn't wanna see them unhappy. He wants to do anything…anything to make them happy.

Kurt is putting his books away in locker when something falls out of one of his books. He sighs and gets down to pick it up. It is a picture and when he turns it around, his heart sinks and he bites his lips. It was a picture of him in his Dalton Academy uniform and wasn't alone in that picture. Beside him was the person he was still grieving over for breaking his heart. A tear slips down his eyes and he closes them for a second before opening them again and standing up. He keeps looking at the picture. He was so happy back then. His happiness was overflowing from his eyes because he was in love or so he thought.

"_I… I don't know what gave you that idea, Kurt. I am so sorry" _

_Kurt's mouth was hanging open and tears were falling from his eyes as he heard Blaine say those words. _

"_Kurt, you're one of my really good friends. In fact, I would say that you're my best friend. I just wanted to be a mentor to you and guide you because I know you needed help, but I never… I never thought that you'd…" _

_Blaine stops and looks into the counter-tenor's eyes. He feels guilty and ashamed of himself for being the cause of his best friend's misery. But he couldn't do anything. He loved Kurt, yes, but… he wasn't IN LOVE with him. He loved Kurt like a best friend would love another best friend, like a teacher would love their student. His love for Kurt did not mean anything else. _

"_Then why the hell did you flirt with me all the time?" _

_Kurt's voice was demanding and it cracked when he spoke angrily. _

"_I… I am so sorry, Kurt. I never thought you'd take it the wrong way. Yes, I am guilty of flirting with you a little but I didn't know you were taking the wrong messages…" _

Sam noticed the tears streaming down Kurt's cheek and in just a flash he was by the smaller boy's side.

"What happened?"

Kurt is startled upon hearing the voice and is brought out of his memory. He turns his head to the side to see Sam standing there. He gives the boy a look of confusion and shock. Since when had Samuel Evans become interested in his life? Oh yeah, since the day he had fought that bully for Kurt. But then again, that was only to impress his Barbie doll girlfriend.

"Nothing"

Sam is taken aback by the bitterness in Kurt's voice and he puts a hand on the brunette's shoulder. The blonde notices that he's holding something and when he gives the object some attention, he realizes that it's a picture of Kurt and Blaine. They were sitting on a desk, with their heads tilting towards each other and both had huge smiles on their faces. Sam had never seen Kurt smile like that before. He felt something inside what seemed like a combination of anger and jealousy, jealousy towards the other curly haired brunette boy in the Dalton Academy uniform.

"Sam, just leave me alone…"

Kurt shrugs off Sam's hand and walks away after closing his locker, leaving the blonde standing there oozing green from jealousy. Sam had heard about that curly haired Harry Potter wannabe, from Finn and Mercedes. And the more he heard about him, the more he felt like punching that boy in the face and breaking all of his pearly whites. He didn't even know the boy much and yet he felt this hatred towards him, which he never felt towards anyone. Before, he didn't have a reason to hate Blaire, Blake, Blaine or whatever his name was (okay, so maybe he did. Kurt had a crush on that boy when he should've liked Sam) but now he had a reason… a major one at that. The boy broke Kurt's heart. He left the boy vulnerable and resistant to love much more than Finn had. This meant that Sam needed to work harder now to make a place for himself in Kurt's heart. This was going to be hard…close to impossible even. One because Kurt thought he was straight. Two, he was dating Quinn. Three, Kurt would probably never love a bi-sexual guy because he would think that Sam would leave him for some woman any day. Four, Kurt wouldn't want to be with a guy who was still closeted. And five, from what Sam heard, Kurt even hated the word love now.

What had this Blaire… sorry Blaine guy done to Kurt that he was so hateful towards love now? He had overheard Finn tell Rachael that the Harry Potter wannabe had told Kurt that he didn't love him and just thought of him as a friend. But such a small thing like that wouldn't hurt Kurt so much, would it? There had to be something else. There had to be something which no one was noticing but Sam. Kurt's eyes were telling Sam how broken down to the core he was. If it had been just the reason Finn had specified, then Kurt wouldn't be THAT hurt and wouldn't transfer back to McKinley. The football team bully was still in school and Kurt would never just come back into the mouth of danger after something as trivial as heartbreak; he was emotionally stronger and he knew how to control himself during such a situation. What else was it that Kurt was hiding? He had to find out. He had to bring the smile back on Kurt's face. He had to tear Blaine away from Kurt's mind and make a place for himself in Kurt's heart. He had to do EVERYTHING and ANYTHING to ensure that Blaine NEVER returned to Kurt's life… and he would go to ANY extent to make that happen.


End file.
